Caterina Valentine
Who is Cat ValentineCat is a notorious serial killing cannibal who suffers from borderline personality disorder and mild narcissistic personality disorder. She is portrayed as a sweet girl and she is to people like her, but isn’t to others. Cat was troubled as a kid she had social anxiety and Depression by the age of 15 and was cutting herself, she cut her arm once or twice but most of the damage was on her foot where no one can see it and sooner or later down the road Cat stopped but that drive she had will always be resting inside her. Cat is now wearing black clothes and has also been developing some strange behavior, she is collecting knives and drawing dark things, she is also curious about the human mind and started to read books on all kinds of psychology like criminology, psychopathology, and forensic psychology which became a huge interest in Cat that she decided to become a psychologist which is worrying. Cat is now 17 and her parents found out about the knives she has been collecting and the pictures she has been drawing, they were getting concerned so they decided to bring her to a hospital to see a psychiatrist. After about a half an hour she was greeted by a psychiatrist who escorted Cat to the office to ask her some questions, the main thing that the psychiatrist was most concerned about was Cats expressions, they were dull and blank and her eyes seemed to have no life in them, she was also pretty quiet and barely moved till the session was up. The psychiatrist talked to her mother and asked for Cat to be relocated to a psychiatric hospital to be further examined. The one thing they started to question about Cat is if she is depressed, Cat responded with “yes,I feel like people don’t care about me at times” now usually people wouldn’t be so straight forward with this kind of thing but Cat has been like this since she was little. With that being said they decided to give Cat therapy every Sunday and watch her to make sure she isn’t suicidal they also decided to check her to see if their were any scars or cuts which they did find on the bottom of her foot, this left the psychiatrist sure that she is depressed but the psychiatrist also thought their might be something else wrong with her. The psychiatrist told her parents that Cat will need to stay at the hospital until the psychiatrist felt like she can be let out. Days and days passed as they gave her regular talk therapy and would even lock her in a white padded room for hours. The doctor finally came to the conclusion that Cats condition is incurable and is worse like the psychiatrist Thought, the psychiatrist was noticing symptoms which for example are: hostility, irritability, risk taking behavior, self-harm, social isolation, anxiety, loneliness, depression, distorted self-image, and mild narcissism along with a mild disregard for others' feelings. The psychiatrist has come to the conclusion that Cat has Borderline personality disorder and mild Narcissistic personality disorder since she lacks regard for others but still does care for certain things or people if she trusts them. The nurses and doctors will be instead giving her dialectical behavior therapy, they may even take her blood once every month to make sure she is healthy which leaves Cat feeling faint and agitated, all she wants to do is lie down and look at the wall as she rested on her side, sometimes she would still feel the blood being taken from her veins or the smell of it, and every night she had racing thoughts of blood till the doctor took it from the bag it was stored in, she sometimes heard her heart beating like it was right next to her. The things she went through with the blood tests and hours in a white padded room, the tingling feeling in her veins or a deep craving in her nails to rip something or the smell of blood, the instinct that she shut away since she was younger has now came back making her crave something, it makes her eyes dilate and her heartbeat. She's 19, 2 Years she lived through therapy and none of it worked she also was practicing psychology just in case even if she never gets out. The next day Cat got dressed into her black drawstring hoodie, her black shorts, she put on her black ankle boots with black socks, she also painted her nails a matte black, this is it Cat was gonna escape and she was ready but the door was locked she would have to wait for dinner when the nurse would come in to give Cat her food but she needed something like a weapon, during her free time she found an Exacto knife on a surgical tray and put it in one of her boots then went back to her room. When night fell Cat had the rush in her again and the beating came rushing back by her ear, she grabbed the exacto knife from her boot and waited as the adrenaline was pumping, her heart was beating she could already feel the freedom and maybe some blood. After minutes of waiting the nurse finally came in, Cat waited for her to put down the tray to attack, when the nurse put the tray down Cat took her exacto knife crept up behind the nurse and stabbed her in the back she caught her before she hit the ground and gently laid her down on the floor where she continued to cut her open, the beating was as loud as ever as she finished to cut open the nurses chest and rip out her heart, drank the blood and ate the rest it was satisfying for her and the beating has slowed down but after that she wanted more, halfway down the stairs Cat heard the alarm start ringing and so she started to run all of a sudden a door burst open and one doctor and nurse started coming up the stairs they tried to tackle Cat but she knocked down the nurse by kicking her down the stairs so she was knocked out and then continued to do the same thing to the doctor after doing a back tuck off the wall to keep the doctor from restraining her, she killed them both and took their hearts, ate them and continued down, before leaving she made a mark on the wall which showed a heart with a crown above it written in blood, when she got out of the hospital she ran to a car hotwired it and then drove off. On the news was a picture of her and the 3 people she killed so far along with her parents. <3 “sweet dreams” Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:English Class Failure Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!